fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alistair Quintus
Alistair Quintus is a Dark Mage and is currently a member of the dark guild, Mano Padrino. He is well known as the Bladed Gunner of the Black Flames. Before joining Mano Padrino, he was a formerly a well-known freelance mercenary under the identity of Jason Strife. He was given an invitation to join the guild, in which at first he simply ignored for a few years. Alistair eventually accepted the long-standing invitation to join Mano Padrino, offered to him by his "old friend", Knell Hoga. Appearance Alistair is a man who has an average height for a man his age, a lean and slightly muscular body, slightly pale skin and white hair. One of his most unusual features is his red and green eyes, due to his heterochromia. Alistair's attire consists of a red overcoat with numerous black belt straps that dangle around his body worn over a black, high collar, long sleeved shirt with white linings, black hakama and black steel tipped boots. He also wears pair of black gloves. Personality Alistair is very strict and agressive. He is very straight-forward and is easily annoyed. He has high respect for his fellow guild members especially the guild master and his "old friend" Knell Hoga, who is the main reason of his joining of the guild. Equipment Arsenal: Arsenal is the name of Alistair's gunblade. It takes form of large greatsword with a black blade and a white edge. Arsenal is a hybrid between a gun(Sniper Rifle and Machine Gun) and a sword. Inside the sword, consists of 500 machine gun rounds and 30 sniper rounds. The sword also has thruster on it's sides, a grappling hook launcher, and can also fire crossbow bolts and arrows. Alistair can also channel his magic through the blade to supplement his fighting style. Arsenal is powered by a small lacrima crystal inside it. Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Expert Marksmanship Specialist: Alistair received training from a small military-like organization. His skills improved throughout his life. He is skilled with almost any firearm. He adapted his skill to using a gunblade. Skilled Swordsmanship Specialist: Alistair had received only basic training in swordsmanship as he favored the use of firearms. He learned and improved his skills by observing his opponents and adjusting their styles to his fighting style. Skilled Hand-to-hand Combatant: Alistair, even at a young age, demonstrated skill in unarmed combat. As he could easily learn and adapt to his opponents fighting style. He had demonstrated this by defeating opponents with more skill and experience than him. Magical Abilities Guns Magic (銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック) Ganzu Majikku): is a Holder Magic and is Alistair's main magic. It revolves around loading the user's gun with bullets with magic properties. Dark Flame '(暗い炎 ''Kurai Honō): is a Caster Magic and a variant of '''Fire Magic, that focuses on the generation and manipulation of black flames. This is Alistair's main supplementary magic. Alistair uses this magic to channel black flames into Arsenal and ehnances the bullets. He can also use this to power his sword's thrusters. Smoke Magic '(煙魔法 ''Kemuri Mahō): is a Caster Magic that allows Alistair to generate, manipulate and even turn his body into smoke. He uses this magic for the purpose of creating a diversion. '''Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): is a Caster Magic that allows Alistair to change his appearance. He usually uses this for espionage missions and his former job as a freelance mercenary. He is said to be an Advanced Level user of this magic.